Birthday Party!
by HevvinAngelBright
Summary: hevvins birthday comin up stuff happens


It was a crisp late November evening, and the snow was falling heavier than it should be. It seemed as if this November, the world just wanted to curl up into a cold blanket the way you would with a blanket for warmth.

Normally, people would be in their homes around the fireplace with their families, or reading a book. But one person was out and about, the sound of snow crunching beneath his feet as he made his way downtown. He wore a white coat that went to his knees, and had fuchsia fur lining the sleeves and cowl. His white trousers were also tucked into his fuchsia boots. You wouldn't be able to see him at all in the snowfall, were it not for his fuchsia features.

He made his way down quickly to the poorer parts of the village, where most of the peasants lived. It was quiet, but there was smoke coming out of the chimneys. These houses must have been cold, the poorly built structures must let a lot of wind in. The man walked up to one of the houses, hoping he was remembering the correct address, or they hadn't moved. He walked up to the door, and knocked five hard times on the door.

It wasn't long after that someone came to the door. He was tall, taller than the unexpected visitor. His short hair was messy and stuck up in tufts. He had broad shoulders, and was muscular from the physical labor he had been put through. The clothes he was wearing were less than impressive; they were either homemade or handed down to him. You could tell by the dirt, tears, and stains that seemed much too old to be recently made or purchased.

The man took one look at the visitor's weird getup and thought he must be important. Those types of clothes were expensive. The thing that threw him off about this strange visitor in the strange clothes, though, was the horn. He had a single horn protruding from his forehead.  
"Uhh, hello sir, what can is there something you need?" The young man said, not wanting to offend his wealthy visitor.  
"Who're you, where's Harv?" Hevvin asked, cocking an eyebrow at the man.  
Forgetting all doubt that he had that this was Harv's house, he grew impatient.

"Do you know Harv," Hevvin asked, "Where is he?" he continued, quickly spitting out those words.  
"I'll go get him, you can come in if you like, Mister…"  
"Hevvin. Angel-Bright." He introduced himself, slapping his hands against his cheeks and closing his eyes. He loved his name, he loved it so much. He loved telling people his name, and he did that when he told them. The man gave Hevvin a confused look, and made way for the strange pink man to enter, then he did.

There were three people in the room, huddled around a fireplace for warmth. In the room, there was a; young woman with long curly brown hair, and two smaller children. One boy, and one girl. They all looked at Hevvin with the same look as the other man.  
"I'll be back in a sec." He told Hevvin as he left the room. It wasn't much to look at, a few pieces of  
wooden furniture, with fabric on them for comfort. There was an animal-skin rug on the ground made out of deer. But that was about it for the room.

When he left the room, he wandered down the hall toward the master bedroom- if you could call it that. He knocked on the door quietly twice, "Come in." Someone called from behind the door. The young man opened the door, and sat down next to the middle aged man reading a brochure for the Warrior Academy. His hair was short and slightly grey, and he had stubble on his face.  
"Dad, some guy's looking for you." He said taking a seat on the large hay mattress. Harv looked at his son.  
"Jack, who's looking for me?" Harv asked, scrunching his eyebrows and giving Jack a stern look.  
"He says his name's Heaven, or something."

Harv sat there motionless, that name ringing through his body, and the person it belonged to filled his mind. He jerked up, and made a beeline for the door. He made sure to grab his sword on the way out.  
"Dad?" Jack called out, getting up shortly after and heading into the living room for his father. He saw him standing at the doorway, looking in on his family and the psychopathic unicornman.

He stared long and hard at Hevvin, memories from long ago filling his mind. He remembered feeding Hevvin sugar cubes, constantly saving Finn from him, trying not to get killed by him, the private moments he spent thinking about him only to feel extreme guilt after. And there he was, doing magic tricks with his grandchildren. He hadn't aged a day since he last saw him all those years ago. He set his sword down.

"Dad?" Jack asked again, snapping Harv out of his trance.  
Harv looked at Jack, "That's the unicorn dude I told you about." He said casually.  
"Unicorns don't exist." Jack said in reply, sticking out his tongue.

Harv reached out and flicked Jack's nose, and then entered the main room. The girl sitting down looked up at Harv, and then shot him looks. Her eyes darted back and forth between Hevvin and Harv, trying to get him to intervene. Harv kinda just stared at her blankly before calling out "Hevvin" That name stuck in his throat, like he wouldn't be able to talk if he tried.

Hevvin turned from entertaining the children quickly, the look of happiness and surprise on his face. "Harv!" Hevvin exclaimed, smiling and going in to give him a hug. Harv just stood there and took the embrace. After a second he hugged back, looking around at his family members with a surprised look on his face. Hevvin pulled back from the embrace, but kept his hands on Harv's shoulders.

"It's good ta' see ya'!" Hevvin greeted, "What the hell happened, you're all old and gross!" he continued.  
"It's been thirty years." Harv reminded Hevvin.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot! You're a mortal. Mortals age so fast!" Hevvin exclaimed, giggling to himself as he turned away towards the children, they giggled as well.

"Okay, Hevvin, why are you here and what do you want?" Harv asked, pushing Hevvin's hand away from him.  
"Woah, touchy!" Hevvin said and crossed his arms. Hevvin started to pat himself down as if he'd lost something. "I have the thing." He said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a scroll. He quickly handed it to Harv, by hand I mean forced it into his hands. Harv took the scroll and opened it.

Confetti and lights came out of the scroll as he opened it, and a glowing pop-up rainbow illuminated the room slightly. The small children looked in awe, they'd never seen real magic being used before. Not like this. The scroll said this:

"You're invited!

To Hevvin's 200th BIRTHDAY PARTY!

There'll be cake, the god damn ice cream that we never got when we were younger, party games and music!

All you gotta do is bring a present."

Harv looked at the card, cocking his eyebrow and leaning back a bit. He threw the scroll to the children, who were amazed by the pretty lights. They began playing with the card, passing their hands through the rainbow and such.

"You're 200?" Harv simply asked. He had a lot of questions, but that was the first that he said. Hevvin's response caught him off guard.  
"No!" Hevvin shouted at Harv, "I'm turning 200! Didn't you read the card!?" he snapped.  
Jack's wife looked at Harv like she was frustrated or something, Harv really didn't care. "Don't you have any other friends to go with?" He asked his second question.

Hevvin laughed, "I thought I told you that you two were my only friends!" Hevvin put his hand on Harv's shoulder. "Oh man, you really had me going." He laughed again.

"Maybe you'd have more friends if you murdering everyone you meet!" Harv snapped, and Hevvin just looked at Harv, eyes wide. "Woah. "

It's like Harv just blew Hevvin's entire mind. He took a seer and looked at his hands. "Oh man I think you're right, I've killed so many people, it's crazy." Hevvin said.  
As he finished saying that, Jack's wife jumped from her seat and looked at Harv with the most judgmental expression ever. "Okay kids, time for bed!" She said as she picked up the two small children. "But mom!" The girl yelled in protest. "No buts!" She snapped in return. She quickly took them out to their rooms.

"So is anyone else gonna be there?" Harv asked Hevvin, who was still sitting there going through an emotional crisis. Crisis over, Hevvin jumped from his seat and clenched Harv's hands in his. "Just Finn!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Those words burned in Harv's heart, Finn. Just Finn. Jack looked at Hevvin coldly, like he said some profanity or slur.


End file.
